Wreck-it Bloopers!
by Candlehead
Summary: I have seen two other bloopers, so I thought, 'Hmm, How about you make one yourself' So... Here it is! I Hope you enjoy! And Ideas are more than welcome! -
1. Bloopers 1

I have seen two other bloopers so far... And I wanted to make one of my own! So, Here they are! :D

* * *

I Can't Wreck it!

King Candy cowered in fear as Ralph approached him, Ready to kill. Suddenly, King Candy pulled glasses out of his pocket and put the on himself. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, Would you?" He asked with a nervous smile, and Ralph grabbed the glasses and whacked him on the head, But they didn't break.

"Uh..." Ralph kept whacking King Candy in the head with the glasses. "OW! OW! OW!" "I Can't wreck these, Boss!"

**CUT!**

* * *

Taffy-Fail

Taffyta started walking towards Vanellope, and smiled evilly. "Say I'm Yo-AHHH!" Taffyta tripped over a small gob-stopper jammed in the ground, and Vanellope broke out laughing. "Smooth Move!"

**CUT!**

* * *

Monster!

Everyone glared at Vanellope as she ran away from the Doughnut Cops, and Ralph broke some of the lollipops in his way. "YOU! GIMME BACK MY MEDAL RIGHT NOW!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her, and fell forwards. "Err... Was that in the script?" Duncan asked, looking around. "No, Duncan. It wasn't..." Wynchell sighed.

**CUT!**

* * *

Candy Vandals...?

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ralph shouted, standing up from his hiding spot. All the little racers stared at him, terrified, And Ralph Started running down the hill. "GRAAAAAAH!" He shouted, and then tripped over a mini gob-stopper and rolled down the hill. "Seriously... WHO Is lodging those in the ground!?" Shouted The director, And Gloyd raised his hand, holding in a laugh.

**CUT!**

* * *

I Can't Decide!

"Executed." Vanellope stated, grinning. All of the racers got down on their knees, 'crying'. And then, From Sergent Tamora Jean Calhoun's Radio, Came the song,

_"I Can't Deciiiiiiide, Whether you should live or dieee! Oh You'll Probably go to Heav-"_ "Marcowski...!" Shouted Calhoun into her radio, and all of the children just eyed her like she was a clown walking a frog.

**CUT CUT CUT!**

* * *

Your My Hero... And my victim!

"To Stink-brain... Gee thanks." Ralph said, eying the hand-made necklace. "Turn it over..." Vanellope said, and Ralph followed her instructions. Then, Water squirted out of the 'medal', and Vanellope broke out in a fit of laughter. "HA! YOU ARE SUCH AN EASY VICTIM!" Vanellope exclaimed, skipping around him happily.

**CUUUUUTTTTT!**

* * *

So, How'd I do? I will gladly accept ANY New ideas if you leave a review! ^-^ Ciao for Now!


	2. Bloopers 2

Thanks for all the great reviews, You guys! I Really appreciate them! So, Without further ado, Sit back, relax, AND ENJOY SOME MESS UPS!

* * *

Jubileena Can't Glitch! **Credit To : Ojaminator!**

"See, You're an accident just WAITING to happen!" Taffyta stated, throwing the wheel at Vanellope like a frisbee. "Oh No! I G-g-glitch, Too!" Jubileena said, swinging her arm. But when she swung her arm, she fell forward and knocked the camera out of the camera guys hand, Causing all the racers, INCLUDING Jubileena to burst out in laughter.

**CUT!**

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Did the camera break?" Jubileena asked between laughs.

* * *

"I flew a space-ship today!" **Credit To : Kairi's Friend!**

"AHHH!' Ralph screamed as the space-ship he got into flew out of control, and Past Felix and Sgt. Calhoun. "Ralph!" Felix Exclaimed. "Cy-bugs..." Calhoun mumbled. Soon, Ralph was able to get the thing off of his face. "AH HA! Whoa... AHHHH!' He yelled once more as the thing grew even larger than before.

They soon crash-landed in a new game... And a light went off in the space ship. "What the... AGGGGGHHH!" Ralph ONCE AGAIN yelled as he and the Cy-bug were ejected from the ship. "Wait... This isn't Sugar Rush!" Ralph exclaimed, and Mario walked up to him. "Its-a-me! Mario!"

**CUT!**

Sorry I wasn't able to do them all, But I'll try and fit some more of your ideas in the next chapter!

* * *

Sweet Surprises!

"STOP RIGHT THERE, GLITCH!" Ordered King Candy as he ran into the 'Kart Bakery'. "Uh oh...!" Ralph said, looking around for anything to distract them. "Ah ha!" He mumbled, and then aimed the frosting packet at King Candy, and squeezed it. Unfortunately, For Ralph, It shot out the other end and hit him straight in the eye.

"OW! OW OW OWWWW!" He yelped in pain, and King Candy, The cops, and Vanellope burst out in laughter.

**"GLOOOOYDDD!" **The director yelped.

**CUT CUT CUT!**

* * *

Enjoy your fall!

"Light 'em up, Candlehead!" Ordered Taffyta, And Candlehead drove towards the cherries, And leaned towards them to light them up... A bit TOO close to them. "AHHH!" She shrieked, as she plummeted off the race track. "CANDLE!" Vanellope and Taffyta shrieked, as they ran towards the edge. They could see Candlehead being surrounded by the other racers towards the bottom.

"MY CANDLE!" They heard her sob, and they couldn't help but laugh.

**CUUUUUUUUTTTT!**

* * *

How Vain...

The three allies, Candlehead, Taffyta, And Rancis landed in a red Velvet cupcake. Taffyta did what the script told her to do, And 'Cried'. "MY CA-" "Oh My Gob-stoppers... MY HAIR!" Rancis interrupted, getting laughs from the other two as he looked up, in sorrow, at his hair.

**CUT!**

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! ^-^ Don't forget to review if you have any suggestions!


	3. Bloopers 3

Thanks for all the ideas! I really appreciate it! TIME FOR SOME MISTAKES!

* * *

Stick Around : Part One **Credit To : Ojaminator**

"Stick Around..." Ralph growled, Sticking the Sour-ball onto the lollipop behind him. Before Ralph could even blink, Sour-bill fell off of the lolli, face-planting into the ground.

**Cut...**

* * *

Stick Around : Part Two **Credit To : Ojaminator**

"Stick Around..." Ralph growled, pressing the Sour-ball onto the lollipop, but it falls backwards, revealing its cardboard. "...He did it!" Ralph blamed Sour-bill, and Sour-bill glared up at the giant

**Cut!**

* * *

Turbo-Tastic! **Credit To : Kairi's Friend**

"What The?! WHO ARE YOU!?" Vanellope exclaimed in bewilderment as King Candy / Turbo's image flickered back and forth. "I'm King Candy... The Greates- Oh Wait!" Turbo / King Candy face-palmed himself while the little girl broke out into a fit of laughter.

**CUT CUT CUTITTY CUT CUT!**

* * *

Its Stuck! **Credit To : Wreck-It Ralph**

"Let The Random Roster Race Comme-" The King was interrupted by Jubileena Bing-Bing screaming, Jumping out of her 'Cherriot'. He continued looking around, And Saw Swizzle's 'Tounge-Twister' RAMMED into her cart! "AHHHH! THE ACCELORATER! ITS STUCK!" He yelled out in fear, jumping out of his cart.

Soon, His Uncontrolled cart smashed into Minty's 'Veloci-Wrapper', And Rancis' 'Kit-Kart'. "ITS STUCK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYBODY!" Swizzle ordered, as all the candy-people ran off the set.

**CUUUUUUUT!**

* * *

Temptations...

"Hello fellow racers!" Vanellope greeted the others. "It's that little crumb snatcher..." Ralph mumbled, Glaring at the girl. "Candlehead, Taffyta..." She paused, and eyed Rancis. "Hey Rancis... Aren't you ever tempted to eat your hat?" Vanellope asks. "Wh...WHAT!?" Rancis yelps, clutching his dear hat.

**CUT!**

"I mean seriously! It's a fudging Reece's cup! Haven't you tried at least a little nibble?" Vanellope asks, and Rancis takes his dear hat off, and looks at it sadly. "Well... No... I-I mean it's precious to me... It's like telling Candlehead she can't wear HER hat!" He exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at Candlehead. "I...I Can't!?" She exclaims, her candle-light growing dim.

* * *

Hero's Patooti?

"We are humanities Last hope... Our mission : Destroy all Cy-bugs..." Mumbled a guy in a suit, pushing past Wreck-it Ralph. "Hey! Excuse you!" He exclaimed, standing up. Then he realized what state this guy was in. "Uh... You ok, Space-man?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, Just to get kicked to the ground.

"ZANGIEF!?" Ralph exclaimed, looking up at Zangief in Marcowski's uniform. "No no no... I am 'Marcoofski' From 'Hero's Patooti'." He stated, breaking into a fit of laughter. "Little girl with ponytail, tell me to do joke on you!" He exclaimed, and Ralph turned around, glaring playfully at Vanellope. "I should have known..." Ralph stated.

**CUTTTTTT!**

* * *

Sorry if I wasn't able to fit in one of yours! But it'll be in the NEXT one, I promise! ^-^ Don't forget to share some ideas! XD


	4. Bloopers 4

Thanks for all the TERRIFIC Ideas, guys! A few remaining ideas and new ones will be in here as well! Lets get to some msitakes! :D

* * *

Driving Isn't Easy... **Credit To : Wreck-it Ralph**

"Ooh, What's this joystick do?" A curious Vanellope asked, as she pushed the Lollipop-Joystick forward. To her luck, it broke off, and Ralph started laughing. "Uh... I need a new Shifter-Thingy!" Vanellope exclaimed, smiling awkwardly and lifting up the broken joystick.

**CUT!**

* * *

It won't come off! **Credit To : Ojaminator**

"Say I'm You..." Taffyta said, hopping into the 'Likkity Split'. "And I'm Driving... And I actually feel kinda cool for once... And Then all of a sudden..." She looked straight ahead, eyes wide open. "Oh no... G-g-g-g-g-GLITCHING!" Taffyta attempted to break off the wheel, but it didn't come off. Vanellope burst out in laughter, and Taffyta joined in, as well as the other racers.

"What is this thing even glued on with, Molasses!?" Taffyta asked, yanking at the wheel.

**CUUUUUTTT!**

* * *

Crumbelina's Sing-A-Long! **Credit To : Kairi's Friend**

"Light 'em Up, Candlehead!" Taffyta exclaimed, and Candlehead started to light up the cherries, when all of a sudden they stopped their carts and walked towards the edge. "THIS. GIRL. IS ON FIRE!" There, At the bottom of the mountain, Was Crumbelina, Singing. "Uh... I'm not sure what to think of that..." Rancis said, Eying Crumbelina.

**CUT!**

All of the racers were starting to break the 'Likkity Split', When Crumbelina stopped, and ran up the hill with a microphone, and Snowanna followed along with her. "Wha...?" That was all Gloyd could manage out... Before, "WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER!" Crumbelina and Snowanna sang, pointing their fingers at Vanellope.

**CUT CUT CUT!**

Vanellope smugly drove around King Candy's cart in 'Frosty Valley, Only to be stopped by, None Other than, Crumbelina di Caramello... STANDING in the road! "OOH DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW!" Crumbelina sang, And Vanellope and King Candy got out of their carts, leaving her there to sing for nobody

* * *

Ralph's Cupcake : Part One **Credit To : JarrettSoon**

"Get the tools!" Wynchell ordered Duncan, and Duncan proceeded to a box. "What tools!?" Ralph called. "QUIET YOU!" Wynchell yelled, and whacked him on the head with his 'Pretzel-Baton'. Then, Duncan Pulled out a chain-saw, And Ralph became horrified. "AHHH!" Ralph Pushes himself up, and Wynchell calls, "Easy, Boy!"

He stands up and starts making a run for the exit, when he topples over AGAIN, Making the whole cast burst out in laughter.

**CUUUUUUTTTTT!**

* * *

Ralph's Cupcake : Part Two **Credit To : JarrettSoon**

"Get the tools!" Wynchell ordered Duncan, Who walked to the box. "What tools!?" Ralph called AGAIN. "QUIET YOU!" Wynchell snapped, and whacked him with his pretzel-baton. Then, Duncan Pulled out a chain-saw, and Ralph became terrified. "AHHH!" Ralph pushes himself up, and Wynchell yells, "EASY, BOY!"

But then, Ralph toppled over ON TOP of Wynchell. "Oops... Sorry!" Ralph exclaimed, laughing along with the rest of the cast.

**CUTTTTT!**

* * *

Ralph's Cupcake : Part Three **Credit To : JarretSoon**

"Get the to-" "OK... I CAN NOT GET DRESSED UP LIKE THIS!" Ralph stated loudly, in disgust, looking down at his cupcake outfit. The whole set exploded in laughter, and he continued looking down in disgust. "I'm serious! I look like a walking cupcake!" He said, and started to grin a little bit.

**CUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

* * *

****Ok! So Sorry that was all I could fit in... But I'll get working on the new chapter RIGHT AWAY! ^-^ So many ideas... XD Remember to leave a review if you have any ideas! ^-^


	5. Bloopers 5

Thanks for the tip, Dance4life060700! ^-^ I'll try and make him/her more amused... XD I just find it easier to make people upset than happy, y'know what I mean? XD Anywho, You have been granted the permission to read!

* * *

Mistaking the mistake **Credit To : JarrettSoon  
**

"HEY RALPHIE, WATCH THIS!" Vanellope called out, and she drove off of the track he 'built', and started to drive onto the strawberry-wafer bridge. When Vanellope did the jump, she glitched... But not high enough, so she missed the mentoes, and landed on the other side safely. "HOW COME I CAN NEVER HIT THOSE FUDGING MENTOES?!" Vanellope cried out, glaring at the mentoes.

The whole set exploded into laughter, and she just smiled awkwardly, trying not to laugh as well.

**Nice try, Vanellope! CUT!**

* * *

Watch out! **Credit To : Ojaminator**

"We are so sorry about the way we treated you!" Taffyta exclaimed, sorrowfully. "Y-y-y-yeah! Those were... JOKES!" Rancis lied, and Candlehead burst out, pointing an accusing finger at Taffyta. "I WAS JUST DOING WHAT TAF-" She was cut off by Taffyta MEANING to look at her in frustration, but Instead, Candlehead's finger accidently jabbed her in the eye.

"OW! OW OW!" Taffyta yelped, jumping around and holding her eye in pain, and the whole cast broke out in laughter, including a few giggles from Taffyta.

**Candlehead...! CUT!**

* * *

Vanellope V.S Mentoes **Credit To : Dance4Life060700**

"Diet Cola Hotsprings... Watch out for falling mentoes!?" Ralph read, eying the sign. "Oh yeah, Watch this!" Vanellope exclaimed, throwing a tiny piece of candy at the mentoes, which missed. By a lot. Ralph stifled in his laughter, and a few giggles were heard off stage. "Uh... Watch this!" Vanellope repeated, trying to throw another piece at them, which missed AGAIN.

She kept trying, and Ralph doubled over, laughing, Along with a bunch of laughs heard offstage. Even the Director tried to keep from laughing!

**CUT...!**

* * *

Have a nice swim! **Credit To : JarrettSoon**

Ralph was hiding in the chocolate river, and The police guards ran down the hill with the 'Devil Dogs' Leading them. (More-or-less DRAGGING Duncan Down the hill) But, The 'Devil Dogs' Were a bit TOO fast, And accidentally pulled all of the 'Devil Dogs', AND The cops into the chocolatey pool, And Ralph came up from air, and Just laughed at them.

"SMOOTH MOVE, FROSTING HEADS!" He yelled, and all the Sugar-Rush racers broke out into laughter.

**Cuuuuutttt!**

* * *

Sorry if I didn't make him 'Too' Amused, But I tried... It's just harder for me XD And Maybe I have been listening to the song 'Candy Vandals' From Wreck-it Ralph too long... XD And I am also very sorry it wasn't very long... But Anywho, I'm now out of requests, so Feel free to send in suggestions! ^-^


	6. Bloopers 6

Thanks to the reviewers! I Really really REALLLLYYYY (Super mega awesome foxy hot, As A Star-kid fan would say :3) Appreciate it! ^-^

* * *

Glitching - Out of control! **Credit To : Wreck-it Ralph**

~Just A Little Vanilla-Butter. Feel free to proceed if you don't approve of that shipping! ^-^~

"I WAS HERE!" Vanellope exclaimed, glitching a few feet in front of Taffyta and Rancis. "I WAS THERE!" She glitched into a laying down pose on a Taffy-Barrier, Next To Gloyd. "I WAS GLIT-WHOA!" She yelped, as she jumped into the air and tripped in front of Rancis, Who, Thankfully, Caught her.

"HANDS OFF OF VANELLOPE!" Boomed Ralph, And Vanellope shot a glare at the giant, While Calhoun started laughing.

**CUT!**

* * *

Double Striped! **Credit To : Ojaminator**

"So... Go home!" Ralph said, trying to shoo off this little girl he just met. "What's that? Your breath's So bad, it made my ea-" _Voop! Voop! _The branch underneath her blinked twice, and it vanished. "AHHH!" She screamed as she fell, and she thankfully grabbed another branch before she fell into the taffy goo. Her, and Ralph started laughing. "I'm ok!" She called out

**Be more careful next time! CUT!**

* * *

Going Turbo **Credit To : Whip-Owl**

"I won it over in... Hero's Duty..." Ralph admits, hesitating before he tells the King of Craziness what game it was. Just like he thought would happen, the king gasps. "Ralph, You game jumped!? Your not going Turb-zoZzoz-o, Are you?" He asked, and his image flickered from King Candy to Turbo's right when he said 'Turbo', And the whole set burst out in laughter. "I'm Not... But you sir, You defiantly are!" Ralph says, laughing

**Cut!**

* * *

BOO! **Credit To : Ojaminator**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _"Oh! I'll bet that's Mario! Fashionably late, Per the norm." Felix exclaims, mumbling the last part into a nice-landers ear. "I'll get it, Felix!" Gene exclaims, skipping up the steps. "Na da da da dee da..." He mumbles, and opens the door, To come face-to-face with, not Wreck-It Ralph, But Eight, Giant legs, Colored Orange, Yellow, Purple, And a bit of green.

His eyes move upwards, and he sees Turbo's Face! "AHHH!" He yells, and runs off to hide. Vanellope peers out from behind one of the legs, and gives Felix a thumbs up. "See, I told you our Cy-bugged Turbo Would work, Stink-brain!" Ralph is heard, laughing in the distance. Soon, All the nice-landers and party guests, INCLUDING Gene, are laughing

**Nice Job..? CUT!**

* * *

Gloyd...

Vanellope threw a small piece of candy at one of the mentoes, (And it hit, Thankfully) But when it hit the Diet cola, It didn't explode! "What the..." Vanellope mumbled, and stuck two fingers in the 'Hot Cola', But it didn't burn her! She tasted it, And exclaimed, "It's Water!" Off the set, Gloyd was heard snickering.

**GLOOOOYD!**

* * *

Sorry about the Vanilla Butter one... I'm not very good at writing ships ^-^" So, Another chapter has been made, And I still have to do some more requests! Make sure to review if you have any ideas! ^-^ Ciao For Now!


	7. Bloopers 7

Whoa... SEVEN CHAPTERS OF BLOOPERS!? HOLY FLUGPUCKER!

Citrusella Flugpucker : Hey...

Sorry! ^-^" Thanks for all the reviews! So, I won't keep you waiting any longer! GO! READ MY ROYAL FANS! GO!

* * *

Sharp Turns **Credit To : Ojaminator**

Vanellope and Ralph were currently rushing away from King Candy and all of his Doughnut Cops and the Croissant team. "THE OTHER ROAD!" Vanellope shouted, pointing at the road coming up. Ralph made a sharp turn... A bit TOO sharp. He flew off the back of the cart, And King Candy parked his cart, along with the nd Vanellope, King Candy, Ralph, And The cops / Croissants Started laughing.

**Smooth Move, Ralph! CUT!**

* * *

Duty! **Credit To : Dance4Life060700**

"I didn't win it in my game! I won it in 'Hero's Duty'!" Ralph yelled at Vanellope, who looked up from her broken cat. "Hero's... _duty?" _She asked, Bursting into laughter. "I... I...I BET'CHA REALLY GOTTA WATCH WHERE YOUR STEPPING IN A GAME CALLED 'HERO'S DUTY!" She exclaimed, between laughs. "Wh...Wh...What'd You win the medal for, W..Wiping?"

She keeps laughing, trying to get some air. "I hope you w...washed your HANDS after you handled that medal!" Vanellope seemed to be laughing more than usual..."LISTEN!" "O..One More! One more!" She exclaims, wiping some tears from her eyes. "Why did the h...HERO Flush the TOLIET?" She asks, STILL laughing. "S..Say 'Why'!" "Why...?" "BECAUSE IT WAS HIS... DUTY!" She exclaims, and then she falls on the floor, laughing.

Ralph can't help but laugh as well.

**Cut!**

* * *

Oops... **Credit To : WolfLink**

"La la la la la la laaaa..." Sang the 'Laffy Taffy' as they pulled up Felix, who was lifting Calhoun. She looked up at him, and he did a 'Oh-yeah-I'm-so-cool' Smirk, and suddenly, "AHHH!" He dropped her! "I SWEAR DEATH TO ALL 8-BIT HANDY-MEN!" She screeched, and plopped back into the Chocolate Milk Mix.

**CUT!**

* * *

"Oh Vanellope..." **Credit To : Dance4Life060700**

"I just wanna race like you guys!" Vanellope exclaimed, dragging Taffyta out of the group and looking at her bully with sorrow. "You will never be a racer!" Taffyta exclaimed, pushing her back a bit. "Because YOUR A GLITCH!" She yelled, pushing her once more. "And that's ALL you'll EVER B-" Vanellope was about to brace herself for getting the puddle treatment again, when she tripped on her own feet!

**Someone check if Vanellope is alright!**

Vanellope landed in the puddle ON HER OWN, and she couldn't help but laugh"Oh my gosh, Are you ok, Van?" Taffyta asked, trying not to laugh. But it was too late, everyone started laughing, including Taffyta.

**CUUUUT!**

* * *

Door-Stopper **Credit To : Arristo  
**

"HEY-O Everybody!" Ralph exclaims, bursting through the door after Felix rushes in. All the nice-landers gasp, like in script. "Uh... I'm stuck..." Ralph states, looking around. But, To his luck... they all start LAUGHING "Uh... Guys?"

**CUT!**

* * *

Chit-Chat

"You will never be a racer! Because your a glitch!" Taffyta exclaims, shoving her back a bit. "And that's all you'll ever be!" And with one final shove, she was in the puddle. Everyone stood still, waiting for Ralph to yell... But he didn't. "Uh... Ralph?" Vanellope said, getting up from the puddle and walking towards the hill he was on. There, In front of her, Was Ralph talking to Pac-Man.

**CUTTTTT!**

"How can you guys even talk? Pac-man doesn't speak!" She exclaimed, laughing a bit.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'll be sure to add them in soon! ^-^ I'm still shocked... I have SEVEN CHAPTERS!? Its like : HOLY FLUGGERBUTTER!

Rancis : Hey!

Sorry! ^-^" Well, that's all for now! See ya later!


	8. Bloopers 8

Eight chapters! Ei-Eight... Ei... *faints*

Sticky : Excuse Candlehead... She is just totally EXCITED with how many reviews you all sent in!

Vanellope : Yeah! She actually found out she has the EQUIVALENT amount of reviews HERE as 'Story of the Swaps', Her first fanfiction!

Wreck-it Ralph : Uh... Kid... We have some fans wanting to see bloopers?

Vanellope : We do? OH! That's right! Ok! Go and use some of your valuable life to read this fanfiction! ^-^

Fix-It Felix : o_o...

* * *

They Won't Move! Part One **Credit To : xXAnimeHopeLoveXx  
**

"GRAAAAAH!" Ralph yelped, as he jumped off of Calhoun's floaty-thingy-ma-bob. He landed on Top of 'Diet Cola Mt.', And Slammed his fist onto the mentoes, expecting an earthquake to happen because of them falling down. But, nothing happened. "Huh...?" He mumbled, as he punched the mentoes once more. "Uh... Boss? The mentoes won't move!" Ralph exclaimed, as he looked down the side of 'Diet Cola Mt'.

**CUT!**

Vanellope was on the ground, high-fiving Gloyd, and had an Icing packet in her other hand. It made sense now! Vanellope iced the mentoes together...

* * *

They Won't Move! Pat Two **Credit To : xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**

"GRAAAAAH!" Ralph exclaimed, as he jumped off of Calhoun's flying thing, and Landed on top of 'Diet Cola Mt.' He slammed his right fist onto the mentoes, and tried to bring it back up for another punch, When Realization had struck him. He was glued onto the mentoes with molasses. "GLOOOYYYDDD!" Ralph yelled, but couldn't help but smile. **  
GLOYD!**

Gloyd and Vanellope were high-fiving each other ONCE AGAIN, And snickering at the fact that they tricked Ralph twice.

**CUUUUT!**

* * *

Sweet Seekers! **Credit To : Guest / Anonymous**

"Ooooh! Ala Mode!" The Jumb-tron exclaimed, as Jubileena was attacked by a giant ball of ice-cream, Therefore, Disqualifying her. Right then and there, king Candy had gotten a Sugar Cube power up! "Sweeeeet Seekers!" Exclaimed the Jumbo-Tron, And King Candy smirked at the three racers in front of him. "HAVE SOME CANDY!" He exclaimed, shooting off the Sweet Seekers. But, To his luck, They backfired and struck HIM instead of the people up ahead, Sending him flying out of his cart.

**I DECLARE THIS SCENE... TO BE CUT!  
**

All the racers were laughing, and got out of their cart to watch such a thing happen to their 'King'.

* * *

Gloyd... **Credit To : Kairi's Friend**

"But do I get medals, for wrecking stuff? To that... I say, 'HA!' " Ralph narrated, as he was thrown off the roof of the Nice-landers apartment. He was expecting his usual 'Mud', But instead, he broke through a trampoline, Making him stuck in the trampoline AND ground.

**"GLOYYYYDDDD!"**

"No... No I'm fine, Boss! I got this!" Ralph exclaimed, Trying to wiggle out. But, To his luck, he stayed stuck in the ground.

**CUT! CUT! CUT!  
**

* * *

We're Only Human! **Credit To : Kairi's Friend**

"Whoa! These graphics are SO real!" Exclaimed one boy to the other, Playing the new 'Road-Blasters'. Then, Turbo drove onto the screen. "Is that...?" The second boy started, eying Turbo. "What's Turbo doing here?!" The other boy asked, watching in shock as Turbo drove around, and crashed RIGHT into him. "AW, COME ON!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Latwik!" The second boy yelped, and the other boy scoffed. "Latwik?" He asked, starting to laugh.

**CUUUUT!**

* * *

*Wakes up, Dizzily* Over already..?

Sorry I wasn't able to do all of the requests! BUT I HAVE SO MANY... IT MAY TAKE UP TO THREE CHAPTERS XD It's so cool how so many people are actually reading this! When I first made it, I thought I was only gonna have like one review a WEEK! And now... Its.. Its... ITS AWESOMENESS DIPPED IN CHOCOLATE ^-^ Thanks again! Don't be afraid to send in ideas! I'm talking to YOU! *Points at random stranger walking down the street* Ok, You can go now! Thanks again you all! ^-^


	9. Bloopers 9

Hello! I haven't made any pauses since I last posted the last chapter, BECAUSE SO MANY REVIEWS! *squeals* Thanks again! I won't keep you waiting as long as I did last time! ^-^"

* * *

Taffy Swamp! Part One **Credit To : JarrettSoon**

Ralph eyed the gumdrops in the Taffy-gooey substance, and then looked back up at his medal. He HAD to cross it... no matter what! So he jumped on the first gumdrop, The seco- "AHH!" He exclaimed, falling into the taffy-goo, As the set exploded into laughter, along with Ralph himself.

**CUT!**

* * *

Taffy Swamp! Part Two **Credit To : JarrettSoon**

Ralph had cleaned himself up, and was ready to try crossing again. 'Ok... You can do this...' He thought, jumping onto the first gumdrop. Then, he tried to _Run_... yes _Run _across the rest, which caused him to fall in ONCE MORE. The Set broke into an even LOUDER laughter then last time, and Ralph popped his head up, glaring at the gumdrops

**I-Ith, Declare-ith, A Cut-ith!**

* * *

Taffy Swamp! Part Three **Credit To : JarretSoon**

Ralph was starting to get aggravated... He carefully made his way across the gumdrops, and didn't look down or closed his eyes, but straight forward! Ralph grinned as he made it to the last gumdrop, and did a celebration in his head. Then, As he jumped towards the tree, he landed in the goo.

"GAH! Can't I get a stunt-double?" Ralph asked the director, who simply replied, "Try ONCE more, Ralph!"

**CUT!**

* * *

Taffy Swamp! Part Four **Credit To : JarrettSoon**

Ralph was pretty much annoyed right now, and the only thing that mattered at this moment was to climb that tree! So, Like last time, He starts carefully going down the path of gumdrops, and makes it to the last! 'Yes!" He exclaims in his head, and he jumped towards the tree, hugging it for dear-life, And he made it!

Ralph starts to clamber up, and he forgot about Vanellope's Part. "Hi Mister!" Vanellope exclaims, and he jumps at the sound of someones voice, and lands in the swamp. "Son of a Wipplenit..." He mumbled, slowly walking out of the goo.

**CUUUUTTTT!**

* * *

Taffy Swamp! Part Five **Credit To : JarrettSoon**

"Listen kid, I'm not from the candy-tree department!" Ralph starts, as Vanellope begins to skip off with his medal. "Lying... To a _Child! _Shame on you Ra-" She was cut off by a familiar, _VOOP! VOOP! _And the branch Ralph was holding onto VANISHED before it was meant to.

**"GLOYD!" **The director yelped, and Gloyd could be heard snickering in the distance.

Vanellope couldn't help but laugh at this, and point one of her four (Yes four) Fingers at him.

**CUT! CUT! CUT!**

* * *

Standing Up For Yourself! **Credit To : ShortChick2000**

"Because your a GLITCH!" Taffyta shoved Vanellope back a bit, And Vanellope smirked and Stepped to the left quickly, Sticking out her foot and tripping Taffyta into the puddle. Vanellope giggled and stated, "Oops! Sorry... It was an accident! But... As you said... I _AM _An accident waiting to happen!"

**Vanellope...!**

"Sorry, Taff. I just HAD to do that!" Vanellope exclaims, still giggling as she helps Taffyta out of the mud, who is also laughing.

* * *

Sorry Dance4Life060700! Your blooper will be in the next one, I promise! Sorry for making you wait a while! Remember to send in Reviews if you have any ideas! ^-^


	10. Bloopers 10

Geez Lousie! SO MANY REVIEWS... So little time... XD Eh, I'll Make room! ^-^ Enjoy some mess ups!

* * *

Ralph-Zilla! Part One **Credit To : Dance4Life060700**

"YOU! GIMME BACK MY MEDAL RIGHT NOW!" Ralph growled, pointing a finger at Vanellope. "OH BOY!" She exclaimed, as everyone fled, and she was left to fend for herself. That was, Until she tripped over a small Jaw-breaker lodged into the ground. "GLOYYYYYYDD!" She yelled, and Gloyd lifted up a bag of small jaw-breakers and Gob-stoppers.

**Glooooooyd!**

* * *

Ralph-Zilla! Part Two **Credit To : Dance4Life060700**

'Would it work?' She thought, as Vanellope led Ralph under the large post with a Cupcake jammed on top. He lifted up the post, and the Cupcake went flying. He looked up at the cupcake. "Uh oh..." Ralph mumbled, As the cupcake slammed down in front of him. "Awww... Come on!" Ralph exclaimed, smiling a bit. "Today is JUST not my day!"

**CUT!**

* * *

Car Crash **Credit To : Mispritt**

"KID!" Ralph exclaimed, as Vanellope crashed into some lollipops. Ralph and Felix rushed over to her immediately. "Kid, Are you alright?" Ralph asks, And Vanellope rubs her head. Then, She stares at the other two dumbly. "Where am I?" She mumbles, still rubbing her head. "Oh no... Not again!" Felix exclaims with a face-palm.

**Get The Doctors! CUUUTTT!**

* * *

CAKKKEEEEE! **Credit To : Whip-Owl**

"Yes you ARE!" Gene growled, smashing Ralph's figure into the chocolate-cake-puddle. "NO! I'M NOT!" Ralph yells, Smashing the cake. Pac-Man is meant to have the cake smash against his eye... We all know this. But, Tonight, He decided to turn around and EAT the cake flying towards him.

**Pac-Man...!**

* * *

It's Raining Men...toes! **Credit To : Whip-Owl**

Vanellope did the jump on the 'Strawberry-Wafer' Bridge in 'Diet Cola Mt.', And Suddenly... _GLITCH!_ "LOOK OUT!" Ralph knocked some of the Mentoes off, and they were hurtling towards the diet cola... All but one. One Mento went astray, and slammed right down onto Ralph's head. "I told you today was NOT my day..." He mumbles, rubbing his head a bit.

**Nice Aim, Vanellope! CUT!**

Vanellope was currently laughing... OBVIOUSLY enjoying the state her cranky best-friend was in.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews, Guys! GREATLY Appreciated! ^-^ Sorry It was so short, And I wasn't able to fit in the rest of the reviews. But I reallllyyyy Wanna draw, And it's 2:03 here... ^-^" SORRY! I'll be writing again soon in about a half an hour! Remember to review if you have any ideas! Don't be afraid to ask! :D


	11. Bloopers 11

SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK, ELEVEN CHAPTERS! Thanks a whole bunch, My fellow reviewers! ^-^ I REALLLLYYYYY Appreciate it all! Also... Sorry I wasn't back on at 3:00 ^-^" I might have fallen asleep on what I was drawing... ^-^" Thanks once more! :D

* * *

The FLICK-itty Split! **Credit To : Wreck-it Ralph**

"Yeah... Well King Candy Says, 'Glitches Can't Race'!" taffyta exclaims, flicking her Lollipop. It was MEANT To flick to the ground, But Back-fired and struck her in the eye. Vanellope burst out in laughter, As Poor Taffyta clutched her eye. "OW! OW! OW!"

**Bring the doctors out... AGAIN! CUT!**

* * *

"ITS SALMON!" **Credit To : Whip-Owl**

"I see your a fan of _Salmon!"_ Ralph states, looking around the building. "Pink, That's obviously Pi- Wait a minute!" The doughnut cops, Ralph, and Turbo all broke out into laughter... Even Sour-bill did a small chuckle!

**CUT!**

"Seriously... How did we even do that without one of us catching on quicker?" Ralph asks, still laughing.

* * *

Glitch! **Credit To : Whip-Owl**

"END OF THE LINE, GLITCH!" Turbo exclaims evilly, sitting back in his cart. "Glitch...! That's it!" Vanellope exclaims to herself softly. "Alright Vanellope you can do it... I know you said you wouldn't do it anymore... But your gonna do it one last time! Just focus... And Concentrate... And... GLITCH!" She exclaims, Glitching away from Turbo... BUT a bit too far and slammed into the wall.

**WE NEED THE DOCTORS AGAIN! CUUUUTTT!**

* * *

Nothing! **Credit To : Whip-Owl**

"You ready for this, Kid?" Ralph asked, and Vanellope nodded in response. "As Ready as I'll ever be!" So, He pushed her across the finish line, and she had her eyes glued shut, ready for herself being lifted into the air again... BUT It didn't! She stayed in her seat, and opened her eyes. "Uh... What's with all the magic sparkles...?" She asked awkwardly, And Felix smiled sheepishly

**CUT!**

"Maybe I didn't fix-it properly...?"

* * *

Marriage...? / Matrimonio...? **Credit To : M / Crédito a: M**

**English**Felix was currently looking at his wife... All In white with a non-see through veil over her face. "You May now, Kiss the bride!" The pastor exclaimed. Felix had to jump up to remove the veil from his wife's face... But almost fell backwards when he saw who was in it. "TURBO-TATSIC!" Turbo yelped, Laughing childishly. Gloyd gave him a thumbs-up from the audience.

**CUT!¡Corten!**

**Español**

Felix está actualmente buscando a su esposa ... Todo en blanco con un no-ver a través del velo sobre su rostro. "Usted puede ahora besar a la novia!" El pastor exclamó. Felix tuvo que saltar para quitar el velo de la cara de su esposa ... Pero casi se cayó hacia atrás cuando vio que había en ella. "TURBO-TATSIC!" Turbo gritó, riendo infantilmente. Gloyd le dio un pulgar hacia arriba de la audiencia.

**¡Corten!**

* * *

Sorry it took so long! But, As I said, I fell asleep last-night on MY BEAUTIFUL DRAWINGS... WHYYYYYY D: Don't be afraid to send in reviews! Byeee ^-^

Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo! Pero, como he dicho, me quedé dormido la última noche ... en la MIS DIBUJOS HERMOSOS ... ¿POR D: ¡No tengáis miedo de enviar en los exámenes! Adiós ^ - ^

(Translating is so fun! ^-^)


	12. Bloopers 12

WHEW! SO MANY REVIEWS! I swear if all these reviews were energy drinks... I could run Ten miles in less then five minutes, And STILL have energy when I came back! o_o SOOOOO MANYYYY REVIIIEEEEEWWWS! XD

* * *

Pop Goes the Pumpkin! **Credit To : JarrettSoon**

"VANELLOPE!?" King-Candy exclaimed, And Taffyta ran over to the covered object Vanellope rolled in. She tore it off, Just to have Gloyd pop out and scream in her face, "POP GOES THE PUMPKIN!" She fell back, and Gloyd started laughing, And Gave Vanellope a thumbs-up for letting him use her cart JUST to scare the jelly-beans out of Taffyta!

**GLOOOOYYYYDDD!**

* * *

King Candy : Acrobat In Disguise! **Credit To : JarrettSoon**

"Calm down everyone! We'll get her! Do not fear!" Then, The king picked up his hand-radio, and yelled into it, "SECURITY!" Duncan and Wynchell came out, Not noticing their King, Who was falling off of the podium and right onto...

_CRASH!_

**...Get the doctors again...**

* * *

Uncle-Daughter Bonding **Credit To : Guest / Anonymous**

"Tag! Your it!" Vanellope exclaimed, as she Glitch-dashed away from Felix to get a head start. Felix chuckled, And blindly followed the little girl onto the set. The director and most actors were currently filming the scene where Ralph realizes Vanellope was a racer.

Felix kept chasing the little girl... Splashing puddles, Accidentally wrecking a few carts, And Under the same podium with the cup-cake that Ralph falls for in the movie. "I... GOT YOU!" Felix Exclaimed, Triumphantly... Until he realized the cupcake was gonna crash on him.

He ran away from where the cupcake was for protection... And then _CRASH! _The Cupcake exploded into a million pieces from the impact. "Ooooh..." Vanellope and Felix mumbled quietly. "Do you think they'll believe The Jaw-breaker wolves did this...?" Vanellope asked nervously. "Uh... Cut...?"

* * *

Gloyd : THE HERO! **Credit To : Ojaminator**

"Thanks to you, Ralph, I am now the most powerful Virus in the whole arca-AHHH!" Turbo shrieked, right when the mentoes beneath him broke off a bit early.

**GLOOOOOYYYYDD!**

Gloyd Triumphantly jumped into the scene, holding a Candy-Cane high above his head. "DEFEATED IS THE MONSTER! I HAVE DONE MY PART AND SAVED THE KINGDOM!" He exclaimed, Getting laughs from the rest of the set. He grinned, and took a bow.

**CUT!**

* * *

Talking to the gamers! **Credit To : EpicWerewolfOfDarkness**

"First person shooter!" An Npc called out, And Calhoun took out her gun and held it in front of her. "Now Playing in Three..." Calhoun stared straight ahead with a serious face. "Two..." Everything seems to be in place... "One..." The screen opened, And Calhoun fell back in shock. She was expected the little moppet-faced girl, But instead... All she saw was "COSPLAY!"

She exclaimed, getting up and running away. All of the soldiers went to the first person shooter, and saw a woman dressed up like Calhoun. "Eh... I feel she chose a bit _too _dark of a wig..." Ralph complained, eying the woman's wig.

**CUT!**

* * *

Sorry that was all I could fit in for now, But I didn't want to keep you waiting! Well, Here it is! "Well, Here it is! The 'Likkity Split!' " Sorry for keeping you waiting, once more! But all of these reviews! I'm just like, 'WHAT THE WIPPLESNIT!?' Its so amazing to have so many people like my bloopers! ^-^ Remember, if you have any ideas for the bloopers, send 'em in! You'll be BOUND to see them! ^-^


	13. A Quick Authors Note!

WHOA! I have a lot of reviews! I really love you all, Believe me! But I have a LOT of stuff going on, SO it'll be a while. I'm also fitting more bloopers into the chapters, And I hope you don't hate me for the wait XD Thanks again!

Now to go get my shoes back from Gloyd... GLOYD GET BACK HERE!

Candlehead, Out! ^-^


	14. Bloopers 13

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER DX AND A LIZARD CLIMBED INTO MY PANTS A FEW DAYS AGO! O.e... That Lizard had an attitude... HE BIT MY FINGER! XD ANYWHOOO... I CAN TYPE IT! *holds up keyboard* Also, If you see Gloyd, Tell him I STILL WANT MY SHOES! O_O... Ok, You can read XD

* * *

Double Stripe! **Credit To : SassyMouse**

"So you meant like the _royal_ We?" Vanellope asked, eying Ralph, who continued to climb. "Yup... That's right..." Suddenly she appeared on the branch above him and smirked. "Hey, Are you a hob-OOOO!" She screamed as the branch under her disappeared, and she plummeted onto the ground. "You Ok, Kid?" Ralph asked, chuckling a bit.

**CUT!  
**

"Yeah... I Can't say the same for the jelly-bean I landed on though..." She replied, getting off of the Giant, crushed Jelly-bean.

* * *

Gold Coin Shenanagans Part One **Credit To : Ojaminator**

Taffyta Proudly tossed her coin onto the first lever, which launched it to the next, and to the third, and finally... To the cup. But, Instead of landing in the cup, It catapulted OVER. "Gah... Not again!" She exclaimed, sighing a bit.

**CUT!**

* * *

Gold Coin Shenanagans Part Two **Credit To : Ojaminator**

Taffyta tossed her coin onto the levers, which threw it into the cup CORRECTLY. "GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!" The anouncer called out, And Gloyd was seen high-fiving (Or high-fouring) Swizzle.

**GLOOOOYYYDD!** "Stay Swee- Wait WHAT!?" Taffyta Exclaimed, Getting down from her floting position. "Gloyd! Gloyd! Gloyd!" Chanted Taffyta's Fans."WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, ORANGEBOAR...!" She grumbled, glaring at Gloyd who was still laughing.

**CUUUTT!**

* * *

They Can't Decide! **Credit To : Ellina Sour And I (Full Song In A.N At the End)**

"AND HERE'S YOUR CART!" The announcer exclaimed, And out came Candlehead and Jubileena on a Nelly-Wafer. "Oooh... I Can't Decide... Whether you should eat this pie!" Jubileena exclaimed, holding up a slice of pie. "Or maybe a slice of cake!" Candlehead joined in, lifting up some cake.

"Either way, We don't have to make yoooouu Some lunch!" They sang in unison, smiling idiotically. Ralph and Vanellope broke out in laughter.

**CUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

* * *

Delicious Mess-Up! **Credit To : PrecurePrincezz5**

"AND HERE'S YOUR CART!" The Announcer exclaimed once more, as Vanellope and Ralph looked to see what their cart looked like. Then, It came out with Rancis's 'Kit-Kart', Frosted Pink. Gloyd was heard snickering off set, While Rancis stared at his cart with wide eyes. "I 'Oughta kill you for this, Orangeboar...!" Rancis exclaimed, sighing a bit and driving away in his pink-cart.

**ONE TWO THREE FOUR! I DECLARE A CUT-WAR! Wait.. What?**

* * *

Pull That Plug! **Credit To : PrecurePrincezz5**

"And Turbo got both games, AND himself Out of order. FOR GOOD." Felix explained, and Litwak attempted to pull the plug. "Boss... It's stuck..." Litwak said, tugging on it to get it out.

**Oooh boy... Cut!**

* * *

Glitch please! **Credit To : Guest / Anonymous**

"I'm Turbo... THE GREATEST GLITCH EV- Oh wait.." Turbo stopped, and Vanellope broke out laughing. Turbo broke out into a fit of giggles, and Calhoun was heard off stage, "I Always Knew your character acted like a son of a-" "KIDS, SWEETIE! KIDS ON SET! Felix interrupted, and Calhoun smirked. "I was just gonna say, 'Glitch'..."

**CALHOUUUN! CUT!**

* * *

Where oh Where can our King be? Part One **Credit To : PrecurePrincezz5**

"Citizens... Of Sugar Rush..." Sourbill droned on. "Just In time..." Vanellope mumbled, slipping the goggles over her eyes. "All hail... Our rightful ruler... King Candy..." He introduced boredly, And none other than TURBO Jumped out in The King's Outfit. "HELLO MY ROYAL SUBJECTS! HA HA!" He started, and all the citizens and racers, (Including Sour Bill) Were staring at him oddly.

**CUTTTT!**

"What... DO I have something in my nose...?" Turbo asked, covering his nose.

* * *

Where oh Where can our King be? Part two **Credit To : Precure Princezz5**

"King Candy..." Sour Bill introduced again, and the curtains opened... But nobody was there. Then, Gloyd stood up on his cart and pointed at Rancis. "I BLAME RANCIS!" He yelped. Rancis was glaring playfully at the pumpkin-hatted boy, he continued to point at him.

**NOT THE TIME, GLOYD! CUT!**

* * *

Oh Goodness... SO MANY REVIEWS... 68!? HOLY WIPPLESNIT O.O... This is gonna be interesting XD Anywho, THE SONG!

Ooohhh... I can't decide whether you should eat this pie!

Or maybe a slice of cake..?

Either way, I don't have to make yooooou some lunch!

And it is just some junk!

Like soda and other funk!

Oh what if I poisoned this pie?

Then you would die!

~The End~

Hope you enjoyed! XD Ciao for now!


End file.
